


A Girl Worth Fighting For

by serendipitous_rambles



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Not really sure, Pre-Calamity, he thinks zelda is smart and that's all he cares about, idk Link is just kinda sweet and doesn't care about looks, kinda botw, ledgend of zelda, zelink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: Some of the other soldiers start talking about their "ideal" girl to which Link is not impressed. Their ideas are all to shallow and when they start to badger Link, he begins to think of a certain blonde he's been helping lately. Could it mean...? Surely not....(Thank you Mulan soundtrack for this idea) This is just a quick one-shot I guess.





	A Girl Worth Fighting For

Nights in the soldiers’ barracks weren’t always this fun. Tonight they had stayed up and partied due to one of the soldiers getting married the next day, hence he would take his leave to live with his new wife.

Link wasn’t usually one for festivities but he had been working hard with helping the Princess’ research. He deserved to have a carefree evening.

“Congrats, Benny.” Link smiled as he shook Benny’s hand.

“Well, she truly is a girl worth fighting for.” Benny replied wistfully.

Other soldiers began talking about their girlfriends, some began talking about their “ideal” woman. 

“She’ll be pale, with sparkling eyes,” one said.

“Mine will marvel at my strength” another joined in.

“I don’t care as long as she cooks good” a larger soldier chimed in.

Link rolled his eyes. How could they be so superficial? It’s not about looks, he thought. 

“What about you Link?” everyone turned to look at Link.

He thought about it. Honestly, he never considered love. Just wasn’t him. But lately…helping Zelda, he began to feel things. She was smart, and very opinionated. But she was a strong leader, and made him laugh. He smiled to himself.

“A girl who’s got a brain, who always speaks her mind.” He replied after some consideration.

“Oooh lads, look at that blush.” the soldiers laughed like school children, for Link had begun to blush.

“Who is she then? You were definitely thinking of someone.” the large soldier interrogated Link, pointing a finger at him.

“He never hangs around any girls, except… No. No way” one of the loud soldiers, whom Link had never actually liked, pushed to the front of the crowd. They all stared at him because he started laughing, pointing at Link.

Between gasps he shouted, “Our boy Link, has got a crush on the Princess. On Zelda.” he almost keeled over on hysteria. The rest of the soldiers began laughing to, all except Benny.

Link knew saying anything was futile. He couldn’t deny it because they would just insist he was lying, but he couldn’t agree either because… because… Did he have a crush on Zelda? I mean she’s great to be around, I certainly care for her a lot, but…love? Link wondered. He thought back to that time in the meadow when she found that frog. How her green eyes lit up like emeralds due to her excitement about her discovery. Link felt his heart skip a beat. Oh man, maybe he did love her…

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on AO3, it can also be read at my tumblr @serendipitous-rambles.
> 
> I get a lot of my inspiration from songs and this one was from listening to the Mulan soundtrack. (such a good film)


End file.
